


The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Suit Porn, TTK teasing, Tim Drake Wayne is sex on legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘Sex on legs.' </i>Kon decided dourly, taking a sip of his drink. Tim Drake-Wayne looked like sex on legs in the dark suit he was wearing.<i>‘Flaunting’d be more like it.’</i> He corrected himself, leaning back to avoid getting clipped by a tray. <i>‘Look at him. Acting like he’s some kind of sex god or something.’ </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I RP’d this scenario with Rylie months ago and kept it safe cause I knew I wanted to use it as the basis for this fill. Many thanks to her and Aimee.

_‘Sex on legs.’_ Kon decided dourly, taking a sip of his drink. Tim Drake-Wayne looked like sex on legs in the dark suit he was wearing.  _‘Flaunting’d be more like it.’_ He corrected himself, leaning back to avoid getting clipped by a tray.  _‘Look at him. Acting like he’s some kind of sex god or something.’_  
  


Kon snagged a few salmon puffs from another passing tray, nodding at the waiter in thanks before popping one into his mouth and chewing contemplatively. The only reason that he had agreed to attend this stupid party was in the hopes of spending some time with Tim. But his boyfriend had been engaged in one conversation or another with people who weren’t Conner Kent. He had been rubbing elbows and joking with rich people all evening, smiling and being charming like it was no one’s business.  
  


Right now, he was making small talk with an elderly lady that had no business wearing a dress with a neckline that low and a younger girl who similarly, shouldn’t have been wearing a cocktail dress with that short of a hem. Although she did have great legs… Kon eyed the thin ankles and shapely calves before sighing and chewing on his second salmon puff.   
  


Not only was he bored enough to the point of becoming the fashion police for others, he also felt… well, the best way to put it would be itchy. Horny-itchy. And he couldn’t fucking scratch that itch because his ‘back scratcher’ was smiling at two ladies and generally busy being a playboy. Kon would be mad except Tim made it look so good.   
  


A quiet haze settled over his mind as he went back to Tim watching. It was one hell of a suit. Black as black could get. Matching tie that was clipped in place with those little tie holder thingies whose name Kon didn’t know. He was willing to bet that it was 24 carat gold or something just because. But back to the suit. His eyes darted over the way the suit hugged Tim’s torso, admiring the cut. It highlighted Tim’s body shape well, hiding the bulk of his muscles but hinting at his lean body at the same time. He wished he had the money to get a suit made from the same guy who had made Tim’s…   
  


Kon snorted into his drink, ignoring the way that made a passing couple give him the stink eye. He honestly didn’t want to think about how much money it would cost to get the same suit made in his size. Hadn’t Tim said that it was silk or some other ridiculously expensive material? ‘It must be nice to be rich.’ He mused to himself, raising his glass at Tim and smiling as their eyes met.   
  


The corner of Tim’s eyes crinkled thanks to a quick smile, a politer version of which he turned to the ladies in front of him before he began to walk towards him. Kon stood in place, smiling wider as Tim finally came within earshot. “You’re popular.” He commented lightly.   
  


Tim rolled his eyes, one finger hooking into the tie knot pressed up against his collarbone. Kon’s eyes were drawn down to the bony hand and the patch of skin that kept growing the more Tim tugged his tie down. That was a nice bit of skin that Kon wanted to take his time on. Maybe use his teeth to bite on the clavicle and lap up the sweat that would collect in the dip in the middle.   
  


There was that itch again. Kon blamed the suit for amplifying Tim’s regular sexiness by a factor of 10. He was so damned glad that he had TTK to keep his half hard dick tucked away without getting anyone’s attention. Thank God for small favors.   
  


“Mind if I steal that?” Tim asked, pointing at Kon’s drink with a finger. The meta handed the drink over, feeling his stomach take a dip down to his feet when Tim’s fingers brushed against his. That was a deliberate move, Kon knew it deep down in his bones. Tim could have easily grabbed the glass without their hands touching and yet…   
  


“Help yourself.” He offered smoothly, using his TTK to stroke Tim’s fingers in retaliation. There was a flare of heat behind Tim’s baby blues, followed by the tiniest widening of his eyes. Kon felt a similar warmth sparking in his veins. So Tim felt just as affected as he did then huh? He would have to take advantage of this. “Didn’t know you drank.”   
  


Tim took a delicate sip of the champagne, taking a step closer towards Kon under the guise of avoiding the small party walking past him. “I do drink. Just not a lot.” He admitted with a tiny smile.   
  


With an amused look, Kon flagged down a waiter. “You should try these salmon puffs, they’re pretty good.” He piled a small mountain of appetizers into a paper napkin, ignoring the waiter’s incredulous gaze. “You haven’t eaten anything all night have you? Time to eat then.” Kon plucked a pastry and held it out for Tim.   
  


He waited patiently for Tim to accept the puff, grinning to himself when Tim’s short nails scratched against his palm. Kon immediately ran his TTK up the other boy’s arm, sliding under the shirt sleeve to curl around his arm. Tim’s body froze at the smoky touch, hand frozen in the middle of its task to take the small bite.   
  


There was that heat again in Tim’s eyes, an intense longing burning behind the blue-gray depths. That color was the best indication he could have gotten that Tim felt aroused too. Besides his increased heartbeat and shallow breathing that was. Tim’s normally light blue eyes started to go towards the gray side when he started to get hot under the collar.   
  


“What do you think you’re doing?” Tim asked in a sotto voice, taking a bite of the salmon puff while keeping his eyes locked on Kon.   
  


With a disarming smile, the meta replied, “Nothing.” He was saved from, what would have no doubt been, a scathing reply when a man pushed his way to them and held his hand out for Tim to take. His boyfriend gave him a quick apologetic smile that Kon accepted with a gentle look.   
  


As much as he didn’t like the kind (and size of) responsibilities that rested on Tim’s shoulders, Kon knew that always bringing them up or throwing tantrums about them wasn’t going to make them disappear. The best thing that he could do for both of them, would be to understand them and their importance and give Tim his support.   
  


Grabbing himself a fresh glass of bubbly, Kon thought to himself that that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have his fun though. Pretending that he was more interested in watching the party instead of eavesdropping on the conversation that Tim was having, Kon debated on the best and most innocuous manner of establishing contact with his boyfriend to carry on the next phase of his plan.   
  


The floor seemed like the best way to go. Kon let his TTK slide over the slick marble, taking a quick slip as it crawled over Tim’s wingtips and under the hem. Kon had a hard time holding his smile back when he saw his boyfriend freeze and give him a quick, hard look. Pretending to look the other way, Kon let out a choked laugh when Tim’s conversation partner asked in concern, “Mr. Wayne? Are you alright?”   
  


“Fine. Just fine.” Heh, good thing he didn’t know that that particular tone meant the actual opposite of fine. Although it did also mean that he was pretty close to being on Tim’s shit list, a risk that Kon felt ready and willing to undertake. With that thought in mind, his TTK curled around Tim’s calf before winding its way higher up the pants leg.   
  


Two more sentences and Tim was standing stiff as a board while his TTK wriggled its way under the boxer briefs clinging to his boyfriend’s hips. It was difficult to maintain his focus on what he was doing, especially when Tim kept glaring at him. Kon felt extremely glad that he had had the foresight to keep Tim’s foot down on the ground using his powers. The better to keep Tim in place for his teasing.   
  


During the entire, dull, conversation that Tim had with the guy, Kon pretended that he was more interested in eating and drinking instead of playfully teasing his boyfriend with his super awesome powers. Restless fingers pressed into the sensitive skin that was the inside of Tim’s thighs, applying sweet, gentle pressure over and over again until Tim’s body was tighter than a string.   
  


Every so often, Tim would glance at him and Kon could see more and more gray in the man’s eyes. It was like seeing a clear April sky turning overcast within a matter of minutes. Heavy rains were imminent, making everyone hurry about their tasks before the skies opened up. Kon estimated the downpour to start in another five minutes, give or take.   
  


It was a testament to Tim’s patience and training that he withstood Kon’s teasing for a full fifteen minutes before beaming at his guest, “As lovely as it has been talking with you Mr. Greene, I need to take a quick break. If you’ll excuse me please.” The glare that Tim gave him should have made Kon quake in his boots but instead it made his lust simmer up to the edge. There it bubbled and threatened to spill over when Tim ground out, “You’re coming with me.”   
  


When Tim grabbed his arm, Kon allowed himself to be dragged off with a shit-eating grin on his face. Tim walked through the large party, slipping out of a side door and then leading down a few dark hallways of Wayne Manor before finally pushing him into a room.   
  


As Tim closed the door behind him, Kon took the chance to quickly examine the room. It looked like a den or study. He wasn’t able to tell because Tim was immediately in front of him, shoving Kon up against the wall, kissing him hard and biting at his lips. “What the hell were you doing?!” Tim groaned into the meta’s mouth.   
  


As soon as Tim had pushed him up against the wall, Kon’s arms slipped around the body pressing into his and held his lover against him. He was probably ruining the crisp lines of Tim’s suit. A necessary sacrifice in the name of love. “Nothing.” He replied in faux innocence. “Would you believe me if I said that I was showing my admiration for your suit? Cause seriously, you look sexy as hell in it.”   
  


Tim’s irritated growl went straight down to his dick, making it ache. “And you chose the middle of the party to show that? What was wrong with _telling me_?” Tim insisted, frantic hands yanking Kon’s jacket and shirt open, quick fingers rapidly undoing all the buttons in their path. Clearly his boyfriend was pissed at him but more importantly, he was super horny right now too. He ought to help with that considering that he had caused Tim to get to his present and highly agitated state.   
  


With his TTK and hands, Kon skipped over the shirt and jacket in favor of tackling Tim’s pants. “Mmm. Too easy.” Kon retorted, unbuckling, unbuttoning and pushing down the silky smooth material. “I thought it’d be better to show you. Actions, better than words or something whatever.” He admitted in a low voice, capturing Tim’s lips in another hot kiss.   
  


Kon let gravity take them both down, his back sliding against the textured wallpaper with a rustling noise that seemed to echo in the small room with all the force of a gunshot. Tim’s content groan overshadowed the noise at one point, when Kon’s hands pushed his legs apart and forced him to straddle the meta’s hips. And there went the perfect ironing job that Alfred had done on Tim’s pants. The whole world was gonna know that Tim Drake-Wayne had been up to something. Kon liked the sound of that.   
  


By the time Kon was sitting on the floor, he had Tim on top of him. The alignment was perfect for rubbing his clothed erection against Tim’s pert ass.  _Dammit_ , he ought to have pulled off Tim’s pants first. And he didn’t think that he had the patience to pull them off now. Neither did Tim if his ragged breathing, blown pupils and frantic hands said anything. Kon knew in his bones that if either of them had to take off something, it was going to get ripped in the process. “You look like sex on legs in that suit. Made me stay half hard all night.” He admitted huskily, watching Tim as he tugged hard on Kon’s belt.   
  


“God. Shut up, okay? Just please,  _shut up_ ” Tim hissed, managing to undo Kon’s belt and unzipping his pants as he scooted his way down. “And you’re going to make it up to me right now.” He could do that. Kon was willing to do that. Hell, he’d do that for all of his life if Tim wanted him to. And if Tim’s hands kept pumping his cock the way that he was, Kon would swear his previous affirmation on the spot.   
  


“Hard and fast?” Kon breathed out, breath stuttering when Tim’s fingers teased the wetness gathered at the tip, smearing the pre-come over the oblique. That first touches were always the best-worst touch of any encounter. Kon always anticipated them, tried to brace himself for them but his expectations would always fall short of reality and set fire to his brain.   
  


Tim gave a nod of his head before he went down on Kon, squeezing at the base as he sucked hard, dragging his tongue around in a circle. God! Fuck yeah, he could do fast and hard if that’s what Tim wanted. Throwing his head back against the wall, Kon cursed past clenched teeth. He dragged his fingers through Tim’s hair, spoiling the coif that the man had spent so much time perfecting. It was all for a good cause, Kon thought to himself as he panted up at the dark ceiling. “Fuck, Tim! Yeah. Get me all wet. Look at you, God you look so fucking sexy with my dick in your mouth.”   
  


“Don’t be so loud,” Tim replied with a little smirk, voice already sounding a little hoarse. “You don’t want to get interrupted, do you?” No, no he didn’t. That was the last fucking thing he wanted right now. Because he was this close to pulling away Tim’s suit and fucking him raw like he had wanted to do for the whole night. Thinking about being interrupted by someone i.e. Batman or Nightwing, was a complete mood killer. “ _And_  if we are, because you’re so noisy, I’m going to hurt you.”   
  


Kon wanted to point out that Tim was already hurting him by licking the tip of his cock over and over again but instead all he could do was hold back his groans in his throat. Gritting his teeth hard, Kon tugged on Tim’s hair to get his attention. “Then stop being such a fucking tease and let me fuck you!”   
  


Tim’s hands delved below the cock he was blowing with such dedication, rolling the heavy sacs he found there. Kon lost his breath when sneaky fingers slipped behind the smooth skin to tease his perineum. “Tim!  _Please!_ ” Kon choked on the two words. Dammit, he knew just how nuts that move drove him! This was clearly payback for teasing him in the middle of the party.   
  


“Make me,” Tim challenged, shifting back on his knees and going all the way down, deep throating him. Kon forgot about where they were, what he was wearing, whose damned house he was in and groaned as deeply as he wanted to. His hips rocked up into the warm cavern of Tim’s mouth, loving the tight, wet pressure that was being applied to his erection.   
  


When Kon judged his dick to be good and wet, he raked his hands through Tim’s disheveled hair and pulled him up. Tim’s mouth made an obscene popping noise as it was pulled off Kon’s cock. Despite the hazy look in his eyes, he looked irritated at being stopped. “I need to… get you ready.” Kon groaned past the fog that had taken over his brain.   
  


Neither of them had lube, which was going to make this painful for Tim if he wanted to fuck. Kon was ready to ask Tim if he felt up to it when Tim quickly and oh so sweetly, pushed his pants down his thighs, turned around and fell down to his elbows. Drool gathered in his mouth at the sight of Tim presenting himself to him, so willing and  _wanting_. “Do it.” Tim panted, shirt and jacket pushed half way up his chest, one hand pulling his cheek to the side.   
  


That’s all the permission and motivation that Kon needed. With a heartfelt groan of thanks, he was on his knees and bending over to fuck Tim with his mouth and tongue. His hands pushed away Tim’s, taking over the task of keeping his lover spread and open. It was more because of their mutual desire and quickly fraying patience, not the fact that someone might come looking for them, that Kon didn’t bother with the usual teasing. He licked and fucked Tim open with his tongue and fingers, adding in his TTK to get the job done faster.   
  


If his mouth had not been preoccupied with its present talk, Kon would have talked up a storm. Telling Tim of how he couldn’t take his eyes off him all night. Of how Kon’s eyes had dragged over the long lines of Tim’s pants, admiring the lean legs hidden underneath the silky fabric. Then dragged up to the hips every time Tim would slip a hand into his pants pocket, staring with great longing at Tim’s belt and that little peek of white shirt showing. And those sleeves. Those fucking sleeves drove him mad for some reason. That little inch of white shirt pulled out from under the dark jacket were just…   
  


Kon groaned into Tim’s ass, slipping lower to lave his tongue against Tim’s balls before moving to the inside. Teeth and tongue and lips left behind a trail of red and pink bruises that would soon turn dark. Kon kissed each of them before listening to Tim’s broken cries to hurry the fuck up. His cock agreed fervently with Tim’s cries, wanting to get on with it already.   
  


In the end though, it was very much a rough job by his standards. And then Tim groaned for him to stop and got up to his knees. “Tim?” Kon asked, wiping his chin clean with the back of his hand. Did Tim want him to get on with it? “What’s wrong?”   
  


His lover pointed at the bookshelf behind the meta, panting. “Behind…the blue…book. Third shelf from the bottom.” Kon turned around, eyes darting over the numerous tomes stacked away neatly. It was easy enough to find the book in question, turning out to be the only book bound in sharp blue leather in the entire bottom half. But the book itself wasn’t important.   
  


Kon slipped his hand into the small space between the books, patting against the wood in search of something. What could Tim have placed away in such a place? And why did he- Kon’s questions answered themselves when his hand connected with foil. With a certain degree of surprise and amusement mixing together, Kon pulled out a condom wrapper and a small bottle of lube. “You sure you weren’t ever a boy scout?” Kon asked with a happy groan, reminding himself not to come as Tim returned to his submissive position.   
  


Tim hummed, his body flushed pink with desire as he watched the meta slip a condom on. Kon tried not to groan at the sight of Tim’s gray-blue eyes growing hooded when he began to slick himself up. Tim had an admitted kink for watching Kon get himself off so he knew that hungry look in his eyes. There was a similar desire burning his body up from the inside, slowly turning his muscles to ash and charring his bones.   
  


Carelessly, the meta dribbled a good deal of the cold lube over the crack of Tim’s ass before lining himself up quickly. “Ready?” He asked, fighting for every breath. It felt like the cool air that he kept greedily gulping down wasn’t managing to get down to his lungs. Kon was certain that every inhale burnt away half way down his throat and left him feeling like his lungs weren’t doing their job.   
  


The feeling got worse when Tim did some kind of a ninja trick that made Kon flip back on the floor. With his breath knocked out, partially because of the ninja move and the mind blowing sight of Tim smirking down at him, all sexed up and sexy. “Ready.” He answered, looking like one of Kon’s best wet dreams as he rubbed his ass against Kon’s cock in a blatant display of neediness. “Fuck me, Kon.”   
  


Tim’s hand wrapped around his cock, guiding him into him. His stomach caved in at his sharp exhale, teeth sinking into the warm flesh of his own tongue as he pushed into Tim’s tight heat. Groaning at the incredibly hot fit, he closed his eyes and savored the sensation. Still so fucking tight and too hot. Just like their first time…   
  


Kon was jerked out his musings at the sound of Tim echoing Kon’s groan, hips immediately shoving themselves down onto Kon’s cock. “Kon, please, just…..” Tim sounded broken. Like he couldn’t breathe or the connection between his mouth and his brain had been cut. Kon could understand that feeling, that desire of throwing away that last bit of control and letting his desire take over.   
  


It was that same notion that made his mouth begin to work on its own. “You want this?” Kon asked breathlessly, rolling his hips as he slid in all the way. “You want my cock in you? What would all those snooty rich people say if they knew that you love this? Loved riding me and being fucked till your ass is sore.” He didn’t give Tim the chance to adjust or himself the opportunity to enjoy the grip. Instead, Kon pulled himself out slowly, using his hands to hold Tim in place while his TTK grabbed the strong thighs and spread them apart further and slammed back in.   
  


Sitting up, Kon pressed their chests together, sweat and rumpled clothes in the way, his mouth spewing more dirty talk. “Couldn’t even wait to take your clothes off. Just went down on me like a fucking pro. You love that too don’t you? Sucking me off, swallowing down my come?” Kon could see a pink flush making its way around Tim’s neck before it spread down his chest like paper drinking up pink watercolor paint. It made Kon snarl, the little control that he had hung onto snapping like a delicate twig.   
  


He immediately pushed Tim down, spinning him around on his stomach and his ass up. The next thrust was brutal, making their hips meet with a wet slapping noise, making Tim scramble for a hold on the carpet. There was the sound of nails dragging against the cream carpet, searching vainly for a place to hang onto but they found nothing. Tim’s muscles clamped down on Kon like a vise, his moans sounding sweeter than any music in the world.   
  


The meta’s fingers tightened on Tim’s hips, forcing him to move under Kon’s hands as he snarled. “Do you have any idea what you look like in that suit? I bet you do. You become Tim Wayne and it’s like you’re some kind of playboy who messes around with me and my dick just so that you can have this.”   
  


Tim let out a cry, choked and half muffled like he had tried to hold it in but failed. The same sound was repeated when Kon’s hands slipped forward to take hold of the cock that was bouncing between Tim’s legs. They _really_ needed to have hot, hard sex more often if it was this good already… There was also the very good chance that he could get Tim to agree with him because if the way that he kept moaning and begging for more was any indication…   
  


“God  _yes_  fuck me please  _fuck me_  please—” Tim’s harried begging made a snarl fall from his twisted lips. Kon pounded into Tim as hard as he dared, bracing himself on the floor before he obeyed Tim’s desires. He couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t Tim. Kon couldn’t work beyond the goal of making Tim come in his hands. It was impossible to stop himself from biting into Tim’s shoulders in his efforts to dirty Tim’s insides with his come.   
  


Panting and groaning against Tim’s ear, Kon’s voice was dark and heavy as he spoke. “Feeling so hot so damn tight baby wanna fuck you forever wanna mess you up so bad.” The sounds that were coming out of Tim’s mouth at his dirty talk spurred him on. Making him confess every thought that came into his head without passing through any kind of filter. At that moment, Kon wore his desire with all the pride of a person showing off a rare heirloom. He wanted Tim to see, to realize just what he did to him…   
  


Tim’s mouth was letting out a stream of noises in return, clearly unable to keep quiet at the combination of Kon pounding him and talking dirty right in his ear. Kon wanted to turn Tim around and swallow down every bitten off, choked down noise that Tim was making. With tongue and lips, Kon licked up his lover’s shoulders before biting down into the sharp curve of his shoulders. Tim’s hand grasped onto Kon’s hips tightly, mercilessly digging their nails into the meta’s skin as he rutted back. If he had been human, Kon might have bled from force that Tim was applying.   
  


Having found their anchor, Tim began to babble back in the same vein that Kon had been doing. “Kon oh please I can’t I can’t please oh please  _please_  just there  _there harder harder_  oh  _God_!” Word after word pushed out of swollen lips that showed just how fucking gone Tim was. Kon groaned at the mindlessly spoken words, pitched high with mindless pleasure and the desire to just come and come hard.   
  


Just the thought of that made Kon realized just how damned close he was to coming his brains out. But he didn’t want Tim to be left behind either. Through his TTK, Kon grabbed one of Tim’s hands and slid it down to where his cock was pushing into Tim’s warm body. If there was one move that always, always without fail, made both of them lose their control, it was this. “Feel that?” He asked in a voice made rough with passion. “Thats me. Fucking you. That’s my dick in you.”   
  


Kon knew that his cock had just grown just then. Or maybe Tim’s body had squeezed down on him. Either way, he was so damned hard that it _hurt_. His hips continued to piston in and out of the shorter man, enjoying the added friction of sliding against rough fingers before going into Tim. Tim’s hand twitched when it was trapped between his own ass and Kon’s hips, the tips of his fingers curling just so against the meta’s balls.   
  


And that was all it took for Tim to come undone. His hips cocked down towards the carpet before slamming them back onto Kon’s cock. Wetness coated his hand, the pearly liquid dripping off his hands and making his pumping motions easier by the second. “ _Kooon!_ ” Tim keened, the cry slamming into Kon’s chest like a fucking hammer. He sounded completely  _wrecked_  and that just did it for Kon.   
  


His entire body  _jerked_  into Tim when he felt the hard squeeze around his cock. Kon’s vision was overtaken by the sight of white stars streaming by, leaving behind trails of molten red that scorched the back of his eyelids. There was a scratchy feeling at the back of his throat, like he had moaned too much, too loud and belatedly, Kon realized that he had. The groan turned into a miserable sounding croak in the end as he slowly came back to himself.   
  


While he felt more than a little disoriented and dizzy, Kon’s hips continued to lazily pump into Tim. They were lazy strokes meant to drag his orgasm on and they made him feel slick and dirty. And it  _hurt._ A gentle, exquisite pain that came from too much stimulation for overly sensitized skin. Which was probably a sign that he ought to stop moving…   
  


Groaning into Tim’s shoulder, Kon rolled them over so that they were lying on their side on a patch of carpet that wasn’t completely messed up now cause of their bodily fluids. “Fuuck.” Kon drawled, eyes closed and lips nuzzling the back of Tim’s ear. “I don’t think I’ve  _ever_ come  **that**  hard before.” He mumbled.   
  


Tim’s heartfelt little moan of “Oh my God….” made Kon laugh and curl his arms protectively around his lover. The body in his arms was relaxed, still pink even though Tim’s breathing had returned to its normal state. Being curled behind Tim might not have given him the best view but it did allow him to nuzzle and take in the scent covering both of them like a warm blanket. Expensive cologne, soap, sex and sweat. Kon wanted a perfume of it. Eau de ‘we just had sex’ or something.   
  


“So…” Tim drawled, clearing his throat before trying again in a smoother tone. “You liked the suit?” He sounded tired, relaxed and amused all at the same tone. And maybe just a little smug. Damn bastard knew what the answer was but asked his question anyways.   
  


Just for retaliation sake, Kon pinched the top of Tim’s thigh before muttering, “I think I just showed you how much I liked it.” Then with a completely evil smile, the meta pressed a messy kiss to Tim’s neck before turning Tim over on his back. Kon directed a feral grin down at his curious lover before pushing his legs open with his TTK. “I think I should show you again.”   
  


Tim’s hands came up to his head immediately, tangling into his hair. “Kon, no! We need to clean up and get back!” The firm tone wobbled when Kon’s mouth latches onto a nipple and begins to suckle. It cracked further when Kon made use of his teeth. “We… really shouldn’t.”   
  


Without wasting any time, Kon lowered himself down to Tim’s abs. His eyes took in the dried come clinging to undulating stomach. Light and shadow played over the six pack before Kon bent over and nuzzled the patch of skin with his nose and lips. “But we need to get you cleaned up.” Kon retorted, voice dark and low as he glanced up into Tim’s face, hands yanking Tim’s pants down. He pushed them all the way down, forcing them into a puddle of silk around Tim’s ankles.   
  


That gave Tim enough leeways to spread his thighs wide open and let Kon slide in. Keeping his eyes locked on Tim, Kon enjoyed the sound of the would be moan that was trapped inside of a hoarse throat. Licking his dry lips, Kon flattened his tongue against Tim’s stomach and swept up a small puddle of half-dried come with it. Tim’s body immediately stiffened, fingers curling into his hair to the point of pain. “Kon!” He groaned loudly, the back of his shoes digging into Kon’s back.   
  


Kon paused when Tim chuffed out an amused little groan, body shuddering when his softening cock brushed against the meta’s skin. “That’s pretty con-considerate of you.” He said with a breathless chuckle, hands petting the soft hair in their grasp.   
  


“You have  _no_  idea.” Kon purred, lifting Tim’s hips off the ground and holding them there with his TTK, fingers sliding behind the sac in front of him. They immediately met with the wet dribble that had leaked out of Tim’s ass, smearing it into Tim’s skin with a grin. “I’m the world’s most considerate boyfriend.” With a kiss to the sensitive skin that was Tim’s inner thigh, Kon pulled the trembling hips up further so that he could be face to face with the other man’s ass.   
  


Sucking in a slow breath, Kon inhaled the smell of his own come and that salty, musky scent that was Tim, groaning “God…” His voice had gone low and breathless, as dry as it was worshipful because this was proof of what they had done and Tim was looking up his own body with a red face. “Look at that….” Kon leaned forward to press an almost delicate kiss to the thin trail before moving up to the source. That was his come dripping out Tim, tasting sweet and salty on his tongue.   
  


Tim moaned at the first touch of tongue over his swollen hole, body trembling in Kon’s hands. Kon licked and sucked and basically frenched Tim’s dripping hole as gently and as  _thoroughly_  as he could. Shifting between pushing his tongue in and just rubbing his tongue over the muscle, Kon tried to make it as good for Tim as he could. When he brushed his hands up to tease the patch of skin this side of Tim’s hip bone and brushed against the erection that was bobbing nearby, he knew that he had done good.   
  


Licking his lips, Kon propped himself up to look at Tim. “You alright?” Pressing his cheek against a sweaty trembling thigh, Kon grinned, “You look a little…messy…” Wrecked might have the better word. Tim looked… His hair was just. And his suit! And then there were all the hickey’s on his thighs and hips and a few on his chest. Not to mention the flushed cock dripping pre-come…   
  


Tim let out a shaky laugh. “I feel like it. I think I might need to come again,” he confessed. “Do you have any idea how weird but good that feels?” Kon could very well imagine it because there had been a few instances where Tim had wrung three orgasms out of him in one go and Kon was certain that he might have suffered some kind of lust induced brain damage that day.   
  


With a deliberately careless head tilt, Kon made his hands stroke up Tim’s sides before coming back down to squeeze his ass. “I might.” He offered, lowering the man in his grip, leaning forward to run the tip of his tongue up Tim’s cock. The organ was fully erect and flushed a deep, deep pink that was the same color as Tim’s kiss swollen lips. That realization made Kon’s mouth water. There was a good amount of drool in his mouth because he was already imagining the next time he saw Tim’s lips, he was going to be thinking about his dick.   
  


“Tell me how it feels.” Kon whispered into the cradle of Tim’s hips, thinking that he ought to worry about shoe marks or something on his shoulders given the way Tim kept digging his heels into his back but thinking about Tim coming in his mouth seemed a lot more important.   
  


He had made the request purely as a spur of the moment thing and hadn’t thought that Tim actually would tell him. So when he heard Tim’s trembling voice answer back, Kon could feel his cock twitching back to full awareness. “Well not as good as your cock,” Tim began, body trembling badly under his boyfriend’s careful hands. “Just…. It’s sensitive there. And your  _mouth_ , your  _tongue_  is  _there_  and it’s—” he trailed off, not sure quite how to describe it. Kon held his breath, hovering above Tim’s hips as he waited. “It’s just…. hot.” Tim finished weakly, hands squeezed the back of Kon’s neck.   
  


“It’s just hot…” Kon repeated slowly, groaning as he messily rubbed his lips against the flushed length in front of him. His fingers took on a life of their own and slipped up to tease the slit dribbling pre-come.   
  


Tim’s hips jerked a little at that, pushing against the warm mouth teasing him, making a high pitched sound in the back of his throat. “Kon…” he whimpered. His cock twitched again, seeking some kind of gratuitous pleasure that would get it to be fully hard and then maybe some more pleasure so that he could come.   
  


Grunting, Kon began to jerk himself off with one hand, other hand spread over Tim’s stomach possessively. His cock twitched, going from almost hard to so-hard-it-fucking-hurt so fast that Kon’s head spun. He hid that from Tim by kissing the underside of his dick, mouthing the circumcision scar before groaning, “Let go Tim. Just let go.”   
  


It was the best angle to watch Tim. Every body spasm, every face twitch, every God damned twist to Tim’s mouth - Kon could stare at them as much as he wanted. His eyes got quite the workout as they kept darting from one point to another before finally settling on staring into Tim’s eyes. He didn’t even try to hide his smile when Tim’s face turned a deeper shade of pink (which Kon honestly hadn’t thought was possible).   
  


But still, Tim held his gaze with the same stubborn tenacity that Kon did love so much (with occasional moments where he hated it). Stormy gray eyes bore into his eyes, not bothering to flip back the sweat soaked bangs that had flopped forward over Tim’s forehead. It was only when Kon slid his TTK down to stoke behind Tim’s sac did the man’s eyes flutter close with a heavy groan.   
  


“More please.” Tim begged, voice high and shaky. His hand flew over his own cock, desperate to turn that tiny twinge of pleasure in the pit of his stomach to turn into a veritable fireball that would burn him. “I’m only ever saying this once but I love…when you use your TTK,” Tim panted out, breathing heavily between words as he writhing on the floor and against Kon.   
  


“Next time…” Kon promised in a voice as rough as sandpaper, shifting to press his cock up against Tim’s ass in a rough grind, a hand replacing his mouth, “I’m gonna fuck you with just my TTK.” The noise that came out of Tim was just… Kon couldn’t find a word for it. Devastating was the closest one because as soon as his fingers grew sticky with Tim’s release, his own orgasm slammed into him.   
  


Pressing his mouth down against Tim’s skin, Kon’s groan was muffled but the heavy shudder that wracked his body gave away the intensity of pleasure that was rolling through him.   
  


His body felt out of his control as it twitched and shook in the aftermath of his orgasm. Detachedly the meta realized that Tim’s body seemed to be in a similar state, a minute trembling making him quiver. Although that might have been less an after effect of his orgasm and more because Kon’s TTK was still gently stroking Tim’s cock and balls.   
  


With a mumbled apology, Kon reeled his TTK back in and laid Tim down on the ground. The relieved moan that he let out made Kon smirk as he curled up next to the sweaty mess that was Tim Drake Wayne. “So.” He asked in a soft but conversational tone as his breathing returned to normal and Tim didn’t look like he’d been knocked loopy by a love mallet. “Did I mention before how great you look tonight?”   
  


The way his question made Tim’s nose wrinkle made Kon shake with amusement. And when Tim indulgently, because it just had to be indulgently, patted Kon’s arm around his waist and replied, “Yes I think you did Kon. Possibly twice.” Snickering in a manner that clearly spoke of how damned pleased Kon was with himself, Kon turned Tim’s face towards his and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Tim hummed, fingers curled over the meta’s cheek as he returned the soft pressure. When their lips parted, there was a look in Tim’s eyes that not only promised swift retribution but also a bucket of cold, hard reality splashing over Kon’s head. “Dick or Bruce are going to come looking for us. We should get back into our suits.”   
  


Kon gave a pointed look at the pants that were tangled around their ankles and the suits crumpled up around their chest, “We were never out of them.” He replied tartly, frowning slightly when he realized that Tim’s come had dried on his fingers and was feeling flat out uncomfortable. Be began to scratch the flaky layer off, other hand trying to tug Tim’s shirt and jacket down into its proper place.   
  


It was a tiny bit counterproductive when Tim bent down to grab his wrinkled beyond all help that wasn’t a steam iron pants. Mostly because it made his ass wriggle against Kon’s crotch. Which made his cock twitch and Tim crane his head around to give Kon a ‘really?  _really_?!’ look that made Kon grin sheepishly and pat Tim’s stomach.   
  


They both froze when someone knocked sharply on the door. They stared at each other, taken aback at the rapping noise, bodies locked in place. Kon felt a bone deep sense of ‘oh shit oh crap I’m so dead’, when he heard Batman’s voice slipping under the door. “You’ve got 10 minutes to straighten up and re-join the party.”   
  


Kon’s mouth opened up to spew the panic that was rising up in his throat so fast that he felt like he was going to drown. But instead of words, what came out were a series of splutters when Dick’s cheerful voice declared, “Make it 20. Your suits must be wrecked.”   
  


Giving Tim a confounded look, Kon choked out, “Your family is just…” Tim looked torn between completely mortified and giving up control to Red Robin so that he wouldn’t blush all the way up to the roots of his hairs. What he wound up looking was vaguely constipated. Kon would have laughed if he hadn’t been feeling so fucking mortified!   
  


The situation was made worse when fucking Damian snapped, “10 or else I will use Kryptonite to break you apart!” That made Kon’s head snap back towards the door that his neck muscles twinged in pain. Was it whiplash? Very possibly, Kon couldn’t tell because his focus was on the threat hovering over their heads.   
  


“If you could pass me your suits please.” Alfred’ cool voice was the icing on his cupcake of embarrassment really. “I will have them ironed and ready for you in a few minutes.” Words were something that just wasn’t happening for Kon because the weird conversation that had just happened had stolen his ability for words. Tim seemed likewise struck by the same malady as he buried his face into his hand and whimpered painfully.


End file.
